Those Green Eyes
by LastLivingVampire
Summary: Kai is young girl who has just moved into her new home with her beloved uncle home. She is enrolled into a new school where she is met with the four most popular boys. Kai's troubled pass come back for her parents killer are after her now. OCxHaou


I was head to a new home ever since my parents' die. I have been moved around from relative to relative not really having a place to stay. My relative did not like me much because I was different, neither did my parents. I was born different from most human. I was born half vampire half-human. Turned out the reason I was born half vampire is because of my family long descended of the first vampires to appear in the world. Our family line hasn't had a vampire descend in over three decades. I was one of the first to appear in the family line, so my parents and some of my relatives shunned me.

However, one of my relatives my dear uncle Kaiba, he cared for me. He loved more than my own parents. When my parents die, he was one of the first of my relative that wanted me, but parents already had planned on who was going to get me. In the end, I was going to end up going to my uncle Kaiba in Japan. It has been almost ten years since I haven't seen my uncle. He probably wouldn't recognize me. I sat back in my seat waiting to get to Japan and see my uncle once again, I wonder if he had changed. I started getting chills, I look around and saw that the rest of the passengers where starring at me.

I guess a girl dressed in gothic black clothing is scary site to see. I didn't care much; I just pushed away and stared out the window. I was watching the clouds float by. I suddenly felt the plane go down, which made me jump out of my seat. I looked out my window. I had arrived in Japan my new home. I got my stuff from the top bunk and headed into the airport. I waited at the luggage area to get the rest of my bags that had the only clothing I had. Which was giving to me by some of the people that liked me. I grabbed my bags and head toward the entrance of the place. I looked around and saw a man with pointy hair. He held a sign that read

"BLACKTHORN" I went up to him

"Miss Kai Blackthorn, welcome to Japan Master Kaiba sent me to get you. He did not want the public to know about your arrival"

I nodded my head he then took my things we walked to his car. He placed my stuff in the back and opened the door for me. It felt somewhat weird having all this done for me. He closed the door then got in the driver's side and drove away into the crowded streets. I stared out the window there was so much stuff here; more than what was back at home, it was amazing. He then drove into a big two-story house. It was beautiful; they had a huge brick fence around the home. I was so amazed at how big the place was. The car stopped the person in the black uniform then got off and opened the door for me. I got out as my eyes caught on Uncle Mokuba; next to him was a black haired woman with yellow streaks in her hair. I didn't see Uncle Seto I walked up to them. Mokuba jumped on me giving me a bear hug

"Kai it's been to long you've grown so much since I last saw you"

He kept rambling on how much he missed me and how Seto been trying to adopt me. It made me happy knowing that he tried to get me, but now I was with him.

While Mokuba was talking, I noticed some one was standing behind him I leaned over to take a closer look at the person. When I finally got a better view, I noticed that it was a female. I wondered who she was and what she was doing here. I looked back a Mokuba who was still talking about how he hadn't seem me in like million years

"Hey Mokuba whose the lady behind you" I asked him wondering who she was. Mokuba turned around and remembered that Atem was here she hadn't gone with Seto to go work.

"Oh she is Atem she is Seto wife," said the young boy walking over to the young woman that was standing by the mansion doors.

"Kai I want you to meet Atem Kaiba she is Seto's wife they got married a couple of years ago" said Mokuba I looked at Atem she had a nice smile a very gentle smile I looked at her and smiled

"It's nice to meet you too and welcome to our family" she said I smiled back almost wanting to cry. No one in my family ever consider me as part of their family I was always an outcast to them. I was never really loved by any of my family members but that was all over now. I have a new family that truly love me and want me to be with them it made me happy. Mokuba and Atem noticed the tears coming down my eyes.

"What wrong Kai" they both said looking at me I smiled

"It's nothing I'm just happy to finally have a loving family" they both smiled and walked over to me and game me a hug I missed having a loving family even though my parents didn't show it to the other members of the family they cared for me dearly. Now I had a new family with Seto and Atem and I never felt so happy in my life before. The tears seemed to never stop but it was a happy moment for me Seto always wanted me to be part of his family ever since my both of my parent had that tragic accident. Atem smiled at me

"Let go inside and I'll show you your room" she said. I nodded my head and walked into the huge home that they had.

"So where is Seto?" I ask wondering where he was I hadn't seen him since I got here and I really wanted to see him cause I know he's been wanting to see me. Atem looked at the grandfather clock

"He won't be back until later he's working on something for your arrival" she said I smiled and just couldn't wait I had missed Uncle Seto for the longest time and meeting his wife was something new to me I didn't even know that he had gotten married. But I was glad to know that he still thought of me and that he cared for me. I looked at the walls and I was shocked and sort of surprise I gasp at the sight of all the photos hanging. Atem saw me staring at the photos on the wall she chuckled then walked over to me

"Seto has had these for the longest time he let anyone take them down" she said smiling at me I looked at the pictures

"But how did Seto get all these photos of me" I asked her there were photos of me all over the wall since I was a child I looked at all the picture he even had a picture of me when I went to my first day of school in elementary I was so shocked but happy.

I suddenly heard the door opening through the door came in a tall man wearing a dark grey suite he sigh for while stressed out by his business.

"I'm home" he shouted

Atem walked up to him quickly talking his coat and asking how his day way. He smiled at her then he looked at me he stopped at his tracks it seem that he was surprised to see me here. He walked up to me and held me in arm

"Kai it has been a really long time since I've seen you you've grown so much" said Kaiba

"It's good to have a home Uncle Kiaba" I said to him

He let me go and said "You don't have to call me Uncle any more I'm your father and Atem here is your mother so please call us Mom and Dad"

I smiled I haven't called anyone mom or dad in the longest time I was so happy to know that they love me for who I am.

They both smiled at me and hugged me

"Welcome Home Kai"


End file.
